Harry Potter et
by Misofty
Summary: OS Qu'est ce qu'un Harry bourré, une Hermione plus que genée et une maison donnent?Venez lire !


Note de l'auteuse :Bah déjà pour commencer, c'est ma première fic dans la catégorie H/Hr donc il faut avoir pitié hein!En faite pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà fait cette hisoire dansla catégorie Dm/Hg et comme cela avait bien marché, je réitère l'expérience pour nous, fans de H/Hr!

Désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté,j'vous le jure!Non non je fume pas j'vous rassure!A part sa c'est un OS assez court je sais et l'idée est pas de moi donc si l'histoire vous rappelle quelque chose c'est normal!Et non vous n'avez pas de dons prémonitoires!dsl! Bon place à la lecture et les reviews sont bien sur acceptées avec joie bonnes ou mauvaises!

Pov Harry!

Hermione et moi étiont à une soirée de bienfaisance en l'honneur de la victoire de contre Voldemort.Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ont étaient là, et pour tous vous dire, je commence vraiment à me faire chier!C'est vrai quoi!Passer sa soirée à entendre des gens vous félicitez de l'acte de bravour que vous avez fait en sauvant la communautée sorcière et tout le blabla alors que de toute façon j'y étais obligé c'est vraiment chiant!De plus je ne sais pas où est Hermione, elle doit etre avec Ron!Le pauvre il ne c'est jamais remit du jour ou on lui a annoncer qu'on sortait ensemble!Il croyais etre vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais bon comme dirais Mione :"Il a la capacité emotionnel du cuillère à café"alors...

Vous me direz, vous m'auriez dit ca il a 1 ans qu'on finirait par sortir ensembleque ca aurait été comme si vous m'aviez annoncé avoir vu Hannibal Lecter dans un restaurant végétarien!C'est pour dire!

Mais je m'écarte du sujet la!Considerant que ses pauvres gens n'était pas digne de ma personne-je suis Harry Potter quand même!COmment sa j'ai a grosse tête?-Je me dirigeas vers endroit qui me semblais le plus alléchant : Le barJ'avais décider de me saouler!Tampis de ce que dirais Hermione!C'etait sa ou je faisait revivre papy voldy pour un peu d'action!

La soirée continua,les verres s'enchainaient et toujours pas d'Hermione en vue.Au bout d'une heure,peut etre 2, je ne sais plus, j'ai trop bu d'eau (humm humm...)Hermione était de nouveau là et comme je l'avais prédit elle me lança un regard noir et décraita qu'on rentrait!En bon gentleman mais surtout en mec bourré pris en faute, je ne dit rien et la suivie.Mais je sais pas pour vous mais la combinaison de l'alcool et la jupe assez courte de ma « chere et tendre »me fit avoir quelques pensées peu catholiques...ou orthodoxtes d'ailleurs!

Malheureusement pour moi, Hermione avait décider que ce soir elle dormirait chez ses parents.Ce qui voulais dire que je pouvais me la mettre derrière l'oreille pour ce soir.Enfin pas tout à fait,j'avais décider ,une fois de plus,qu'au moins il me fallais une petite compensation si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

Rendu devant chez elle, je decida de passé à l'action.

C'est donc d'un air confiant ,en prenant mon air le plus sexy que j'avais en poche que je me pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire en coin, une main accolée sur le mur de sa maison.(très important pour la suite de l'histoire!), et je lui sorti de ma voix belle et suave :

-Ma tendre et douce moitiée,j'ai quelque chose à te demander!

Elle ne repondit pas mais daigna me regarder quand même.

-Chérie, me ferais tu une pipe ?Lui demandais-je d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

Horrifiée, elle répond:

- Es-tu malade? Mes parents pourraient nous voir !

- Oh alleeez! Qui va nous voir à cette heure? Repondis-je d'une vois serée car mon désircommençaitàse faire sentir!

- Non, s'il te plaît. Imagines-tu si on se fait prendre? La fille du dentiste local se doit d'être exemplaire!Retorcat-elle pas très sur d'elle.

- Oooh alleeez! Il n'y a personne aux alentours, ils dorment tous.Lui dis-je en me rapprochant au fur et a mesure.En l'embrassant dans le cou...

- P-A-S Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N. C'est trop risqué !...Dit-elle en me repoussant mollement.

- Oooh s'il te plaît ! s'il te plaiiiiit, je t'aime tellement?(on peut toujours essayer hein!)

- Non, non, et non. Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux juste pas!Souffla t-elle pas tres convaicue.

- Oh ouiiiii tu peux! Tu peeeeeux! S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit?J'adore tellement quand tu me le fais!

Elle rougit et me répondit:

- Non, non et non. Je ne peux simplement pas.

- Je t'en suppliiiiiiiiie...dis-je en m'appuyant plus sur le mur.

- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison, dit-elle.

Je me lança alors dans une argumentation passionnée de dix  
bonnes minutes sur les besoins et pulsions masculines, d'une voix de plus en plus rauque. Soudain, la lumière dans l'escalier s'alluma, et la p'tite soeur d'Hermione fit son apparition en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille (je sais de qui elle tient!) les yeux bouffis, et nous annonce d'une voix endormie :

- Papa m'a dit de te dire soit tu lui fait sa pipe, soit moi je lui fait sa pipe. En cas de besoin, maman dit qu'elle peut descendre elle-même et la lui faire. mais par pitié, dis-lui à ce con, d'enlever sa main de l'interphone !

voilà c'est fini!Quand pensez vous? Un tite reviews?Bonnes ou mauvaises, jeprends tout ce qui vient (hum hum) :p


End file.
